Stranded
by MyBeautifulStars
Summary: Is leaving the city for Fort Briggs really a good idea?


**This is my first fanfiction ever written, i was forced to write it as an english assessment, but i decided to upload it here as well. ps, not written as great as some other fanfics. So here we go. I do not own fma.**

Its only been a few weeks since the outbreak and nothing is going as planned. I have lost my best friend, his wife and his daughter. I always thought he was better than that, idiot. Now its just me and Riza. How do i explain Riza? Well i guess you could call her tall. She has long blond hair (which is almost always in a bun). Even before the outbreak she would always carry a gun, but ever since, she would cradle her rifle in her arms like a newborn baby. Now back to me, my names Roy, i'm around 5'8", i've got jet black hair, and is only armed with my gloves. I know what you maybe thinking, gloves? Really? Yes, gloves. I'm from Amestras you see. Here, in Amestris we use something called alchemy and its not something you are born with, its something you can learn. I use flame alchemy, when i click my fingers my gloves make a spark and my alchemy amplifies the spark and turns it into a flame. Well anyway, back to the story.

I was on my way back from getting food, water and other things we may need for our journey the next day. We are traveling to Fort Briggs, in the north of Amestris boarding the county Dracma. A county we have been at war with for years, but, are we still at war? Oh, i don't know, they could all be walking dead people for all we know. I get back to the camp and Riza was sitting there counting the bullets we have left.I walk up to her and throw a full packet of bullets into her lap "Theres more where that came from." I hold up a small bag full of them and smile down at her. She sighed and stood up and took the bag off me and looked in it

"Go and put it in my tent." she hissed as she closed the bag up and pushes it into my chest. Great, she's still mad.

"Hey, Riza? I know you don't want to go to Briggs but its safer there than in the city," Riza slumped back in her seat and groaned.

"i know, but its easy to get hurt or lost up there. Its unsafe! And for all we know they could all be dead!"

"Riza. I want you to listen to me and i want you to hear every single word i say. there is nothing left for me or you. Please, you need to realise this." I sat down by her and handed her same food from my bag and took something for myself to eat.

The next morning i woke up as normal, had a small breakfast as normal and packed my bag with essentials as normal before leaving my home city in search of a somewhat peaceful life at Briggs. Although that might not be the case at Fort Briggs because its ran by the infamous major general Olivier Mira seems to like mysteries so much she became one. Nothing is known about her except that she is part of the well known Armstrong family and that she is one of the best sword fighter in the Amestrian military and would kill a man for almost no reason. So, there is no way that she would be dead, she wouldn't let the zombies kill her. If they did she would rise from the grave and kill them all over again. The funny thing is that i wish i was joking.

At around 10 am everything was packed and ready to go. we are now on our journey to Fort Briggs.

From that, seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days and days turned into weeks. Its a shame Fort Briggs was way up in the north, but i guess its for the best, we'll be safe it was summer instead of winter because i know they get some harsh winters up there. Olivier may not even know there was a zombie out break and even if I told her she would be too stubborn to actually believe me.

Finally, after weeks and weeks of walking, sleeping and fighting off the zombies we had finally arrived at Fort \Briggs. To our surprize Captain Buccaneer (a close subordinate of major general Armstrong) and major Miles (stationed at Briggs as Armstrong's personal adjutant) were not there to greet us with their silly taunts. What surprised me the most was the fact the Armstrong was no there looking down at us from the top off the fort. From that moment i know something wasn't right. Riza tapped my shoulder. I knew exactly what she was going to say to say. I ignored her and walked up to the main entrance and barged my bay in. After i barged through the door i waited if i could hear Armstrong shouting for people to go and see what the noise was. I didn't hear a thing. Riza tapped my shoulder once more "Roy, please, this isnt right. We need to leave." i ignored her once again and made my way down the long, damp dark hallway. At the end there was a long flight of stairs. Riza followed closely behind me armed with a pistol. I left my gloves in my pocket, there was no need for them. Briggs is the safest place i know.

After a while of walking around on me and Riza split up to look for the others. I started to make my way back to Riza and i was frozen still. I had just heard the most blood curdling, heart wrenching scream i've ever heard. It took me a second to realise who its way, it was Riza. I started to sprint down the hall. I fumbled around in my pocket to try and get my gloves. I finally get to the room, she was there, laying Lifeless on the ground surrounded by the living dead.

I dropped my gloves. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. Started to feel nauseous and dizzy. The one person who is trusted was one. I KNEW i should have listed to her. God damn it Roy. Why couldn't you have just listened.

The zombies were not starting to make there way towards me.

I was stranded.


End file.
